


written in stone

by fatalesam (samej)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/fatalesam
Summary: Lips, hard on his mouth, pushing oxigen he doesn’t want. Hands, hard on his chest, moving his heart and blood.





	written in stone

Long time ago, Itachi told him a story, while getting home together after school. One of the rare times it happened. It was about three goddesses, fates, that knew life and death. That was not something you heard in school, he had read it in some book at home, maybe, Sasuke didn’t know. It was unusual in the Leaf to believe in gods but Sasuke didn’t know that either back then, and absorbed the words from his brother as if he indeed was some higher presence. 

The three women, Itachi said, carrying his little brother through the woods, weaved the story of each and every human. When they were born, how much time they had on Earth, and when they died. He was (they both were) very young back then, but he didn’t seem like that to Sasuke. His brother was always too far, too high, too adult from him, unreachable. 

Itachi was playing with a kunai the whole time, even with Sasuke on his back. His voice, low but unmissable, spoke about the three fates. The first woman was the spinner. She spun the thread of life, she was the one that decided when someone would start to live. The second one was the alloter, and would know how long someone will live. The third one, the inflexible, would cut the line, causing death. 

He had forgotten the story. He hasn’t think about it in years, but Sasuke, with his back on the ground after the last battle, can see the face of the inflexible now, pending over his head. 

“Uchiha Sasuke”, she says.

“You have to _wake up_ ”. 

Another voice, soft in his ear. A hand, soft on his chest. A kiss, soft on his forehead.

“I don’t want to”, he answers, closing his eyes. It doesn’t matter, he can see her just fine. “Just take me already”.

Lips, hard on his mouth, pushing oxigen he doesn’t want. Hands, hard on his chest, moving his heart and blood. 

“I have done enough”, he says, and the goddess looks at him. 

“It’s not your time yet”, and Sasuke _knows_ , “but you can choose. You can always choose”. 

“You are not the inflexible, are you?”

She doesn’t answer, but a smile breaks in her face. 

Silence for a second and the hands leave him alone. “Breath, Sasuke, please, come back to us”, Sakura is breathless, but Sasuke just can’t. He is so, so tired. He hasn’t done anything good in the last three years, in the last ten, maybe in all his life. Like a weather vane following a wind that had lead him only to death.

His family, his brother, Konoha, anywhere he goes he finds out annihilation. 

He thinks he can see his brother, as he was on a time he almost cannot remember. When he seemed happy. “I miss you”, whispers, and he could cry if there was anything left inside him. Anything at all. 

Naruto’s voice comes again from afar, desperate and coarse. “You have to wake up, Sasuke, you deserve to wake up. You deserve a chance to live, this has not been a life. I know, I understand, _I know_ , but you have to trust me. I promise there is a life better than this for you”.

Sasuke looks at the woman as she measures the wool again and closes his eyes. He thinks of Itachi, of his smile, and his tears. He thinks of Naruto, brilliant and blinding like the sun, always there, always on the back of his mind, nagging him and making him feel something he should not. 

He can choose, and doesn’t want to. He wants to go, he has wanted to go in a way since his brother died and found about the truth, that’s when everything stopped making sense. A whisper in his mind, like a feeling (“you are my friend, Sasuke, and _I love you_ ”) and Sasuke wants to scream. 

Maybe there _is_ something still inside him. Maybe there _is_ something he hasn’t killed because he hasn’t let him do it. A flicker, just enought to make him doubt.

“It seems that you have made your decision”, the alotter says, and frustration rages in Sasuke when he knows that it’s true. His whole life, and Naruto’s, has been like this, written in stone, fixed since generations before, Before he even was alive, he was supposed to meet Naruto and fight him and, hopefully, survive with him. 

Maybe it's not enough, but it ignites a spark inside him nonetheless, one he cannot ignore.

He shouldn’t want to live. He surely doesn’t deserve it and yet, when Naruto asks him to, he wants it anyway. The woman disappears and Sasuke opens his eyes, for real this time. Sakura, Kakashi, and, always, always, always, Naruto. 

“Hey, stupid”.

Naruto looks at him and smiles. Brilliant, blinding, beautiful smile, just for him.

“Hey, asshole”, he says, even if he is wiping tears from his red-rimmed eyes. Naruto puts down a hand, just near Sasuke’s, touches him lightly with his pinky. “Welcome back”.

“Yeah”, answers, and moves his own hand a little, just enough to nudge him. He is warm. alive, “Yeah, I’m back”.

And he is.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning to write Sasuke almost dying but it's like I cannot stop myself. Also, I based the Fates obviously in the Greek Mythology ones but I changed them as I wanted, I know that. This was for fan_flashworks community on dw, prompt "Yarn".


End file.
